


What Is Unknown Should Stay That Way

by sensitive_satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch beings, Ella might be something of an Eldritch Being herself, Ella sucks at time travel she just pretends its intentional, F/M, Fake It Till You Make It, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Lovecraftian, Monsters, Necromancy, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Scared And Horny, Temporal Displacement, Time Lord Harry Potter, Time Travel, Voldemort Likey, Voldemort doesn't know what he's getting into, a whole lot of past and future mumbo jumbo, introducing Elaine James Potter Y'all, monster fucking, relatively sane Ella, some weird shit has happened to Ella ok?, though thats kinda dubious on consent there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_satan/pseuds/sensitive_satan
Summary: Time is a funny thing. Half the time before Ella even knows she has to do something is when reality starts falling apart. It seemed she was the one to blame for her temporal displacement. How paradoxical.Or there's a journal deep in the department of mysteries, that long ago once belonged to a mysterious stranger. Anyone who sets their gaze upon it's pages goes mad.They call it the necronomicon.In 1995 it's stolen, by Elaine James Potter. It is hers afterall.





	What Is Unknown Should Stay That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this doesn't become another one of my dead fics. Lmaooooo

If she could save anyone other than herself from the horrors to come she would in a heartbeat. Ella keenly remembered the terror she'd felt- or rather would be feeling.

Still, Ella carried her bundle of her sleeping younger self, through the grey mists of the shadowy plane. The jagged rocky terrain was steep, but she had mastered climbing it at young age, something learned driven through terror, wasn't something easily forgotten, even with her arms full. 

Something far off and ancient screeched, making countless blurred things run past her. Ella walked toward it, calm, though her body was shaking.

 

It was sometime before she came upon the decrepit temple. She had never learned what happened to the ancient people who had built it though she had tried, if only to destroy any miserable creature that might still live, but there had been nothing to find. She took the path she knew too well, over the fallen pillar, past the stained red fountain, out of the the courtyard, and into one of temples' many hallways.

 

She weaved in and out of the hallways, headless to the whispers that tugged at her thoughts, until she came to the heart of the temple. Thick venous vines, wrapped and twisted in the room, each tentacle like limb pulsating with life, like bastardized heartbeat. It caressed her skin, greeting her a hollow welcome home.

 

In her arms the toddler fussed for the first time crying out. The pulse urged her closer, knowing better than to resist, Ella walked forward covering the child's mouth with a hand to keep the it quiet.

 

If her hand was pressed a little too hard, well, she wouldn't remember it.

 

Red mist rose stagnant in the air, likely for centuries, eons perhaps. Though maybe not so. She knew the Pulse had many other children. The mist did not stay stagnant. It tugged at her hair and pulled at her waist in curiosity. Ella didn't fight it.

 

Something bubbled and the mist immediately stopped it molestation, stagnant once more. At the edge of the basin, where the red mist couldn't reach, and its black water gleamed with sentience, Ella stopped. She dropped the baby blanket to put the naked child in its depths.

 

' I brought you a gift Mother,' she said quietly, she'd never betray her terror, even though the beast knew of it, it did not know everything and Ella found peace in that.

 

Without further ceremony Ella turned back into the mists wandering trails pulling at her clothes and hair. Mother screeched, the sound foul and ancient, her ears rang at the sound, but Ella understood all the same.

 

_Well done._

 

….

 

The idea, planning off countless realities, at least the ones know to her, was to even the score.

 

Tom Riddle was naturally gifted and had decades on her. Ella had none of that. A soul shard and an Eldritch being to raise her is what Ella got.

 

Of course time was so convoluted Ella wasn't sure where the plan had originated. Mother had known her since It's conception, waiting for Ella to fall in It's grasp. Through Mother, Ella knew all that could have been, and weeped for her innocence.

 

Young Ella would grow in fear, learning to survive in that God forsaken plane, until on Earth in 1378 a cult of necromancers worshipped the castaway being for all its horrors, permitting Ella to fall through in time landing roughly in the middle of the 23rd century.

 

Mute, and consumed by horrors, it was there that she learned how to speak as earthlings did. She'd never realized just how bad the air had been there until she found herself in the 13th century in the middle of the bloodiest crusade, choking on clean air for the first time in years.

 

It had been there that she acquired through dishonest means, the blank journal that would one day be hailed the necronomicon. She had 'written' it in was she would come to find out was Eldritch. There were others out there that had seen similar horrors, they were not consumed by the madness the struck others down, that madness was already a part of them.

 

At that point she started to make herself notes, or rather she found entries she had yet to write. Many of them were so that her future ( at the time of entry, her past) would come to pass. Like now.

 

It was the entry she was writing that instigated the kidnapping of her younger self. Thinking back the specifics of it were hazy, but clear enough at her time of reading that she knew what she had to do at the time. All that was left to do was write that entry so the past would become the present. Sometimes she wondered if this book had come to control her. Perhaps the rumors and secrecy that had made it so infamous as it was past in history had gained it a sentience. It did come and go as it pleased. Often passed through hands of strangers who sought arrogantly to translate it. But that was just her being paranoid, no?

 

It wasn't often that she lived through the years in one place, well not since she escaped the horrors of Mothers' plane, and she had no reference to count the time, the plane existed outside of it, nonetheless she  _had_ grown in that continuous second.

 

From 1989 to 1991 she existed but did not do anything of import, there was no death to skirt. No far off Gods demanding her naked devotion. Time did not whisk her though centuries of human cruelty. Ella simply existed and the world moved around her.

 

It was an average day that found her in a dog park. Ella wasn't overly fond of animals, they were skittish around her, but she been walking by when she spied an all too familiar book abandoned on a bench. A ripped page from another book was used as a book mark.

 

 

_Become Ella Potter._

 

 

Ella knew her background, though it held little meaning to her.

 

She wasn't sure who Ella Potter was.

**Author's Note:**

> Is my timey wimey coherent? Did I rush back story? You bet your ass. I'll get around to it. Also the Pulse/Mother/Mist are of the same entity, just sort of different parts.


End file.
